The Unknown Ashikabi of the South
by BloodyDreams Kunai
Summary: Brought into this dimension by mistake, adapting, gathering, knowing information just to merely survive, isolated by instinct, building a fake persona until they came along, steeling his resolve, he plans to take the game into a whole new level. Road to Ninja Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! New Author here! Can't resist to write my own Naruto story, since I couldn't find any Sekirei crossover that has Sasuke as the main Character! anyway, more information about Sasuke personality at the bottom author notes!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any copyright related stuff... ever ._.**

* * *

A female, wearing only an oversized, dirty lab coat that was draped across her otherwise naked self, showing her exposed cleavage, was walking around the park as her light brown hair swayed across her eyes that's devoid of life, staring down the path where she walked. She was in deep thought the whole time until she heard the beating of drums, the strumming of a guitar, but what got her attention is the voice she heard. Curious, she approached the source of the noise.

Alas, when she approached the stage where the band is playing, she couldn't help but stare at the raven- haired man in front of her. A thought came to her mind: '_If I wasn't scrapped, would he be my Ashikabi?_' She was taken out of her wandering thoughts once again by the last struck of the drums.

"Thank you everyone for coming! We are much honored to be here!" Sasuke smiled as he bowed together with his band mates to the crowd. As the crowd began to dispersed, and the band began to pack up, Sasuke was drinking when a certain light haired beauty caught his eyes.

'_Why does she look so sad?_' Sasuke thought as he decided to approach the said lady.

"Miss, are you ok? Is there anything I could do to help such a beauty?" He said as he gently smiled at her. Only then does her eyes made contact with his, making Sasuke heart leap. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have seen…" he whispered as he looked at the rest her pristine body.

"Oh my, can't have you walking around naked, can we?" He said playfully as he went in front of her and button the dirty lab coat, covering her exposed body. "That's better." He smiled.

Pale blue eyes blinked in confusion as she gazed at the man before her, didn't he know she was broken, unwanted, unable to meet her destined one, unable to protect the one she loves?

"Ah… I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. I am unwanted, uneeded, never to be of use to my Ashikabi…" She replied.

Sasuke smile faltered as he felt his heart churned in pain when he heard her answer. "What makes you say that?" He questioned.

An awkward pause settled in for a few second, before she pointed the strange tattoo on her forehead. "Ah… This seal marks me as broken… Unable to see, to feel my Ashikabi…" She replied, her voice flat.

'_A tattoo? What does it do? It looks similar to what Neji used to have…'_ He shook his head. '_No matter, I'm sure it's a sensitive subject for her._'

"So, what's your name? My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he smiled at her.

"Ah… Akitsu…" She gazed at him with the same lifeless eyes. Sasuke racked his brain for something that might cheer her up, when he came up with an idea.

He suddenly grabbed Akitsu's hand, surprising her. "Come with me, and listen." He said, his smile never leaving as he dragged her in front of the stage.

Sasuke ran up the stage and shouted to his band mates. "Hey, let's do one more song for dear Akitsu here!" several grumbles came such as "What?! I just packed up my guitar!" "Man, I swear your trying to kill me with the carrying stuff!" "You're just singing for a naked girl!"

Sasuke then clapped his hands together, surprising the band, seeing that it's the first time he done this. "Please guys, this is really important to me." He pleaded. After several second the agreed and said "This is our last gig anyway before we head out to different universities… Might as well make it count". Sasuke bowed at them "Thanks guys!"

"Alright, this song is dedicated to Akitsu, whom words alone wouldn't let you understand what I'm trying to get across." He said as he nodded to his bandmates.

**PLAY: CONVINCING by ONE OK ROCK (A/N: This the rough English translation of the song, so you can see the meaning behind the lyrics :D Kudos to Mousapelli for the translation!)**

_**I know I was not a dreamer  
but I lost something somehow anyway!  
I don't care 'bout what they say  
whatever whoever tells me something  
never stop! until the end  
**__**Here as much as I'm broken, I'm not weak**__**  
it's so wrong!**_

_**The times when I imagine that sort of ideal**__**  
**__**Unless I do it strongly I can't throw off the me of today**_

_**Before a worthless guess, imitating, well, setting it up**__**  
**__**Unable to be tied up, one by one they're assembling**__**  
**__**That body, that end, even if somebody told you the coda**__**  
**__**I could do it, I trust and look after just my very own self personally!**_

_**Everything I'm gonna do**__**  
**__**Is not what you think hard thing anyway!**__**  
**__**It's too bad! everyone knows!**__**  
**__**The simple thing is not so easy**__**  
**__**I am sorry! I can't do this!**__**  
**__**I have that sort of feeling**__**  
**__**It's so wrong?**_

_**Sometimes I get lost in trivial things**__**  
**__**I know that if I get started, won't the end also get here?**_

_**Before a worthless guess, imitating, well, setting it up**__**  
**__**Unable to be tied up, one by one they're assembling**__**  
**__**That body, that end, even if now somebody told you the coda**__**  
**__**I could do it, I trust and look after just my very own self personally!**_

_**excuses like depending on others, doing only the next two or three**__**  
**__**and so now the things that I can enjoy, find them and don't let them go!**__**  
**__**This body and this end, even if now somebody told you the coda**__**  
**__**If you don't get started, there won't be an end either**__**  
**__**waiting for ending is no future!**_

**End Song**

* * *

(Time Skip)

It was a breezy night when the little concert ended. Sasuke asked Akitsu to wait for him at the bench so he can bid farewell to his bandmates one last time. The stars are shining bright over Shinto Teito as the pale cerulean woman sat on the bench contemplating on what happened earlier.

'_Why did he do all that for me, a broken tool?' _She asked herself as she drifted her thought to Sasuke himself. A faint blush appeared on her face as her heart raced a bit. _'Why am I starting to feel this way?'_

Sasuke has a similar thought as Akitsu as he took two drinks from the vending machine. _'Why did I do that? I know I'm a flirt like Menma said, but I never go this far for a lady… albeit a goddess' _He took the drinks out and looked at the starry sky _'I hope everyone is ok at home, after all I did sacrifice myself to save that emo Menma from being sucked in Madara's Kamui… I don't even know how am I alive after all these years…' _He shook his head and stared at the path towards the bench where Akitsu sat. _'I guess I just have to live this life to the fullest eh?'_ He smirked as he walked towards the brunette.

Akitsu was in deep thought when Sasuke approached her. A sudden yelp escaped her lips when he placed the side of the ice cold drink on her flawless cheeks. She then heard a heartwarming chuckle coming from the raven- haired man, which in turn made her blush even more and heart beating faster than ever before. _'Why is he making me feel this way? Could he be…?'_ She shook that thought off her mind, denying such possibility. _'Impossible, I'm broken, I cannot be winged, as such, I cannot be with my Ashikabi.'_

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at Akitsu reaction. "Well, are you taking it?" He asked gently as he stared at her. After several seconds, she reluctantly nodded as she took the drink from him, muttering a silent thanks. He then sat down beside her, noticing her shivering lightly from the cold breeze that the night brings. He took off his purple coat and put it on top of the dirty lab coat that Akitsu is wearing. "A lady shouldn't shiver on this wonderful night, for the moon will be your spotlight and I am the one watching your beauty glisten." He said as he looked at her, smiling making Akitsu blush more.

Both went into deep silence as they contemplate on what they thought about each other. Akitsu was about to say something when Sasuke stood up and stared at the night sky, back facing a curious Akitsu.

"Did you like the song earlier?" He asked, emotion unreadable.

Akitsu stared at him for a few seconds before replying "Ah… I like it… But I don't understand why would you do this for someone that is broken?"

A few more seconds of silence passed by as Akitsu waited for his answer, when suddenly he repeated a verse from the lyrics he sang earlier.

_I know I was not a dreamer__  
__But I lost something somehow anyway!__  
__I don ' t care ' bout what they say__  
__Whatever whoever tells me something__  
__Never stop! until the end__  
__koko de oreru hodo yawa ja nai (__**Here as much as I'm broken, I'm not weak**__)__  
__It ' s so wrong!_

"Akitsu…" Sasuke started as he keep staring at the endless sky as the moonlight illuminate him showing off his slender form. "Never think you are broken, unwanted, unneeded. There is always someone who is waiting for you to arrive, finding you like a diamond in the rock. You just have to look hard for that person. So what if your folks says you're broken? That doesn't mean you are! They don't know you better than you know yourself! Don't let anyone say otherwise…" Sasuke sighs as he walks towards her, gently cupping her rather delicate face, their eyes making contact with each other. "If you still can't find the will to find this ashikabi of yours… Then let me yours…" He whispered looking straight at her eyes.

Akitsu widened in surprise as he said that, various emption surges within her. "Ah… You will be my ashikabi? You won't abandon me?" She asked, her voice laced with emotion she never thought possible.

Sasuke smile widened "I can never abandon you, even if the world is against you, I'll always be by your side… " He said with such conviction that signifies he is serious about this.

"Ah… Then Sekirei #07 Akitsu, will be yours… now and forever…" She said with happiness filling her heart as she moved forward and kissed.

Sasuke was surprised at the sudden outburst but snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, welcoming her kiss. He felt his chakra mending with her, but stopped at the seal in her forehead. This made Sasuke mentally frown. _'Something is blocking her from letting me into her system…'_ He suddenly smirked _'Let's get this annoyance out of the way, shall we?'_

Sasuke pulled back gently from the light haired brunette, bangs covering his eyes, making no sound.

"Sasuke- san…?" She asked as fear gripped her very being, fear of being rejected, thrown away, until she heard him say something surprising.

**Raiton no Yoroi**

Lightning enveloped Sasuke as he was cloaked with blue lightning. Akitsu was too shocked to respond when he approached her and whispered "This will break you free…" He cupped her cheeks and kissed her once more.

'_May the lightning that envelopes me break her seal, may my chakra be the one to set her free from her darkness…' _He sent his now lightning converted chakra into her seal, pumping large amount of it into the area, and just like that, the seal shattered, letting his essence spread throughout her body. He then saw something spectacular.

From Akitsu's back popped 10 beautiful wings that seemed to cover the entire park, Lightning flying at random directions, destroying trees in its path. After a few second of it, her wings turns to ice, with lightning surging around it, then it dissolves into nothing.

Looking around him, he was surprised that they were surrounded with ice shards that has sparks of lightning covering them in a circle. He looked back at Akitsu. She was holding onto his back tightly for fear if she let go, he will be gone. She was staring at his eyes, panting heavily. Her eyes held so much love and devotion unlike her lifeless ones.

"Thank you ashikabi- sama…" She said as tears threaten to fall from her eyes "Thank you.. Thank you…"

Sasuke looked at her gently as he stroke her hair. _'Geez, what a troublesome girl… She'll explain this little mess soon, but for now…'_ "You're welcome… Akitsu- chan…" he wiped the tears off her eyes as their body parted with each other.

"Let's head home, shall we? I'm sure you have some stuff to tell me, we can grab something on the way… how does dango sound? Speaking of which, it'll be troublesome for us when they see this ice tomorrow huh?" He then proceed to walk away from the area. "Bah, I'm sure it'll melt by morning…" He looked back at the stunned Akitsu. "Well, are you coming or not Aktisu- chan? The night is still young, so we can go shopping for your clothes, don't want your wonderful body to be seen by men, except me, of course." He winked.

"Ah… Hai, Ashikabo- sama!" She ran beside him, blushing brightly.

Sasuke poked her in the forehead. "Ah, ah, none of that, call me Sasuke, alright Akitsu- chan?"

"Ah… Hai, Sasuke- sama…"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! As promised, Sasuke personality is basically is that of Road to Ninja, where he is flirty and stuff. I know they didnt go into detail about him, but I'm just assuming that would be his personality throughout the Naruto series if the anime took place on that particular reality.**

**His past will be revealed after he retrieve his second Sekirei... which you will find out soon.**

**He will might have just 3 Sekirei, unless the flow in my head changes that i might add a new one(which I'll probably will) and this took place before canon.**

**As for plotwise, I think it may or may not be align with canon, as I'm not sure about future chapters direction after he acquired his 3rd Sekirei, Will be updating about that soon though! so stay tuned!**

**Lastly, Read and Review! I'm pretty much motivated about all those stuff you comment about my story! :D**

**Till next time! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again! just wanted to greet you guys before you read the chapter, details and plans for the plot will be at the A/N at the very bottom**

**So for now, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any copyrighted materials.**

* * *

"Urrrgh…" Sasuke groaned as his alarm ring loudly. Shutting it off, he tried to get up but was resisted by a half- naked Akitsu lying right beside him, holding his arm tightly. Recalling the events from last night, he sighed.

(Flashback)

_Both Sasuke and Akitsu were walking along the neighborhood of Shintou Teito. Akitsu had just finished explaining what she knows about Sekireis and their capabilities._

_Sasuke scratched the back of his head, trying to get her explanation together in a way he understand it. "So let me get this straight, I'm your Ashikabi, and you're my Sekirei, and we have bonded each other with the kiss which you called being 'winged', granting you a bosst of power by chanting your Norito?" Akitsu nodded. "And there are 108 Sekirei like you who is basically an alien species consist of mostly hot babes that are searching for their Ashikabi, to get in this so called 'Sekirei plan' to pit them against each other so they can be with their loved one forever, but you don't know the full details of the plan, do you? Since they 'scrapped' you from it?" Akitsu nodded again._

"_Bah, this is stupid, why would they do that fighting crap anyway? It's like cutting a rose before it can even bloom. I'm beginning to dislike this." He threw his hands up in the air in annoyance. _

_Akitsu remained silent for a few seconds before muttering. "Ah… do you regret it, Sasuke- sama?"_

_ Sasuke looked at her. "Regret what?"_

_ "Winging me?" She asked, looking at Sasuke's eyes._

_ Sasuke felt the fear that his Sekirei is feeling, not wanting to let her to feel this way, he gently cupped her chin, and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Never. It'll be wrong for me to turn away a sexy goddess, for that is my way of life." He chuckled looking at Akitsu's flustered look. He put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body. _

_Akitsu's face flared up when her Ashikabi said those words, never has she had a Ashikabi that was so caring and loving such as him. She leaned at his shoulder, content to be at her Ashikabi's side. "Ah… I love you Ashikabi- sama, now and forever…"_

_Sasuke kissed her lips surprising her. "I love you too, my precious bird." He then poked her forehead playfully, making her pout cutely. "But what did I say about calling me that, it's Sasuke to you." He then lightly laughed. "What a wonderful night, let's head home, Akitsu- chan."_

_ Akitsu smiled as they walked towards their destination. "Hai… Sasuke- sama…"_

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

'_I guess I'm really in the game, huh?' _Sasuke smirked _'Then let me be the one who will free them from their cages…' _He then gently pried Akitsu off his arms and cover her body with the blanket.

Sasuke went into the shower, cleaning himself to get ready for the day. _'I need to be more cautious of how I handle things now, since MBI is most likely to do something drastic soon… I need to cover my identity as well as hers.'_ He racked up some ideas he could do to hide him and his base from the MBI and human eyes.

Getting out from his refreshing bath, he proceed to put on his usual black tank top and purple overcoat along with his cargo pants and black boots and walked into the kitchen to start cooking food. Just as he was about done cooking, Akitsu, who was wearing just a large long polo shirt, entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Akitsu-chan, I trust you slept well?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ah… Yes, Sasuke- sama…" She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Wonderful, can you set the table for me Akitsu- chan? I will serve breakfast shortly. We will be going out after." Akitsu nodded in reply as she prepared the table for breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as they spent eating their food in comfortable silence. After putting away the plates, Sasuke was waiting at the entrance of the house for Akitsu when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, Sasuke whistled when he saw Akitsu's attire. She was wearing what looks like a loosely shrine priestess suit, with a chain choker around her neck, letting the lock sit ofn the top of her nicely exposed cleavage.

"Ne, Akitsu- chan, I would've mistaken you for a BDSM fetish when you wear that." He teased. Akitsu cheeks blushed brightly, and pouted at the now chuckling Sasuke. "Hahaha! I love how you pout like that, c'mon, let's go and enjoy ourselves ne?"

* * *

(Shopping District)

Akitsu was staring at her beloved Ashikabi as they walked along the busy sidewalk of Shinto Teito, wanting to ask him about last night. Sasuke, noticing her feelings of distress, entertained her.

"Is there something in your mind Akitsu- chan?" Sasuke asked, looking at her face.

"A-ah… It is nothing, Sasuke- sama." She replied, looking away from his gaze. Sasuke cupped Akitsu's chin and made her look back at his eyes.

"None of that, I am your Ashikabi and you are my beloved Sekirei, no secrets should be hidden among lovers, eh?" He said as he smiled at her.

Blushing once again, Akitsu was taken back by how much conviction Sasuke held when he said those words. "A- ah… I'm sorry Sasuke- sama, Akitsu just wonder how did you break Akitsu's seal? And what is that lightning that covered Sasuke- sama."

Sasuke, rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Well, Akitsu- chan, I'll start answering the last question first, the lightning is one of my 'special abilities' known as the lightning armor, which in turns provides me with lightning converted energy that enhances my body in various ways. Using that converted energy, I was able to 'zap' Akitsu- chan's seal from within, by feeding the buffer seal with enough energy to electrocute off the seal out of your body." He patted Akitsu's head. "Don't' worry, it's harmless to those I deem as a precious ally." He smiled at her. _'Most likely it serves as a tracking seal as well as a body limiter for poor Akitsu- chan, so I'm expecting a furious creator of the guy who put this on her.' _ He mentally shrugged. _'He can search her all he wants, but he'll never detect her, not when I'm around, after all, I had a simple genjustsu to veil us from prying eyes… '_

Akitsu gave a rare cute smile to Sasuke as she snuggle close to him. "Ah… Akitsu is glad to have Sasuke- sama as her Ashikabi…" Sasuke blushed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gah, you're making me blush! C'mon we have time to spend, places to go and what not!" He said quickly as they spend the afternoon together, wandering around the district.

* * *

(Time Skip) (Unknown place)

"Huff… huff…" A slender figure ran through the alleyways and jumping roof to roof as she shakes of her pursuers. "I should be near the border of the North sector… just a little more…" She muttered as sped up. "Ack!" She was about to make another jump when she was grazed by a thrown knife by one of the pursuers. She crashed down to a secluded alleyway. Looking around, she analyze the possible way to escape. Unfortunately, it was covered by her attackers, she estimated to be 5 in total.

"It's no use running, Sekirei, you cannot outrun a combat- oriented type. Come back with us, Minaka- sama still have some work for you." The said Sekirei shook her head.

"No… I refuse to go back to that hell hole! I want to find my own wings and meet my destined one!" She shouted as tears falls down her face.

"I'm sorry… but it's the order of Karasuba- sama to turn you in." The attacker said as she approached the girl.

'_Please… don't put me back to that dull room… Someone… anyone… Ashikabi- sama… please… save me!' _She closed her eyes as she anticipated her capture until someone unexpectedly interferes.

"Yare, yare… I was just enjoying this lovely night with my dear Akitsu- chan, when I see 5 hot babes ganging up on a super diva! My, what has the world gotten to these days?" Sasuke butted in with Akitsu wrapped around his right arm. Releasing her from his grasp he scratch his head in irritation. "Can you just… you know… release her and be on our merry ways?"

"Negative, It is the will of Karasuba- sama to bring her in, I suggest you and your Sekirei turn yourselves in too, since Minaka- sama was looking for Sekirei #07 since her disappearance." Sasuke sighed and looked at Akitsu.

"Ne, Akitsu- chan, normally I would let you fight these weaklings, but I'll step in this time, alright?" He said as he handed her their shopping bags.

Akitsu looked at him in confusion. "But… Sasuke- sama…" Sasuke just patted her head in reassurance.

"It's not that I don't want you to fight Akitsu- chan, but I want you to see how strong your awesome Ashikabi can be, ok? I'd rather stand beside you, than just letting you fight alone."

Akitsu blushed hard as she nodded. "Ah… Hai… Sasuke- sama… but I will step in when needed." Sasuke smiled as he nodded back her.

"Thanks Akitsu- chan, I assure you that you'll like the show." He smirked as he suddenly disappeared from her sight, reappearing right beside the scared Sekirei, offering a rose in his hand.

Everyone was shocked witnessing him do inhuman feats, as it is unheard of a human being fast, if not faster than a Sekirei. Sasuke smirked at their reactions, looking at the damsel in distress he was in awe of how beautiful red hair the girl has and how stunning she looked. _'Flirt mode on.'_ "What's your name beautiful lady? My name is Sasuke, your knight in shining armor." He asked in a voice so tender she blushed so hard.

"E- eh? M- matsu desu…" She stuttered, unused to being talked to this way.

"My… That name suits you Matsu- chan… you're like a needed fresh air from all the dirt around us. I could stay by your shade all day, admiring your beauty, my pine- chan." He said as he clasp his hand to hers, with the rose gently wrapped around her delicate fingers.

'_E- eh? What's with this guy? Why is he making me feel so… safe?'_ She thought as she stared as his ebony eyes. The attackers, however, were annoyed at the interaction as they were basically ignored.

"Oi! Don't ignore us you bastard! I'll rip your eyes out, Yaro!" Attacker #3 shouted while hatefully glaring at them.

Sasuke just ignored the insult and stared at Matsu's brown eyes. His face went near her ears. "Ne, Matsu- chan, you want to dance with me?" He whispered, making her look at him in confusion.

Attacker #2 had a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I have had enough of this filthy man just flirting in front of us! We, the members of the Disciplinary force! Unforgivable!" Having enough of the non- sense, she, along with her squad, rushed to initiate the attack.

Sasuke's smile never left his face, in fact, it got even wider. "I guess you don't have a choice in the matter, just follow my lead, ok?" He whispered, putting the stem of the rose between his teeth as their tango began

**Cue Tango music (Any music will do LOL :D)**

They did a twirl, dodging a stab from the spear of Attacker #2, they clasp their hands together swinging it towards Attacker #1 fist, batting it aside.

Walking in a straight line like in a tango, Sasuke whispered in her ear "You're doing well, my sweet pine- chan, now kick for me…" He whispered huskily as they bend down together her back resting on his arms. Getting the picture, she kicked with her free leg, kicking Attacker #4 before she even got close.

Twirling her, making their body separate from each other, only linked together by their right hands, they punch Attacker #2 who recovered behind Sasuke, and Attacker #5 behind Matsu. Pulling Matsu back, making her in a position where her back is pressed against his chest, arms crossed, and linked together to his. Sasuke once again whispered. "You're a natural, just follow the flow of our tango, my pine- chan…" They weaved left, and right dodging and avoiding their opponents attack.

Matsu, who is blushing the whole time, has her emotion stirred up, into indescribable ecstasy. She cannot help but be in wonder and awe to her tango partner. _'What is this feeling? This feeling of indescribable joy? Could it be? Could he be my Ashikabi?'_ She thought as they flowed into the tango of their own little world.

Meanwhile the attackers were in disbelief as they were beaten, no, humiliated by the pair. They could not comprehend how they are losing by an Ashikabi and an unwinged Sekirei, an intelligence- type no less. The leader was about to issue a retreat when Sasuke looked at her with a strange red eyes. Then suddenly she felt woozy, and finally fainted.

Sasuke smirked and decided to end this little dance, he threw his rose in the air. "Pine- chan , jump to me." He whispered tenderly as he let go of Matsu's hand, giving a little distance, he looked at Attacker #4, #3, and #2, with his sharingan, making them woozy. He then said to Matsu with his arms wide. "Do two spinning kicks while you're at it!" Matsu hesitated, thinking she might fail. Sasuke encouraged her. "I believe you can do it!"

Matsu looked back, seeing Attacker #5 charging straight at her, she decided to trust him and did a running jump, doing only one spinning kick in the air hitting attacker number #3's head and landing in Sasuke's arms, her back rested in his left arm, and him bending forward, both looking at each eyes. Matsu saw the last opponent rushing at them, she kicked her foot up, hitting the unsuspecting Sekirei by the chin. And for the finishing touch, Sasuke bit the rose that was floating downwards towards them, signifying the end of the dance with #4 and #2 falling to the cold floor, fainted.

**Tango music end**

Both Sasuke and Matsu were in their own little world as they stare at each other's eyes.

"You were great, Pine- chan… I guess you proved them wrong when they say you can't fight huh?" He whispered as he took out the rose from his mouth with his free hand.

Unable to say anything, she dumbly nodded. Sasuke helped her up and proceed to approach Attacker #5 and poked her in the forehead muttering something she couldn't hear. He then looked back at her at smiled. "Well, I best be going, Pine- chan, have a good night." He then proceeded to walk back to the entrance of the alley, when he was stop by Matsu, clenching unto his coat. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

"Why…" She started.

"Why what?" He asked, clearly not knowing the reason.

"Why would you save me? Wouldn't it be to wing me?" She ask in confusion, voice shaky.

"My dear pine- chan… Why would I need a reason to save a damsel in distress? Clearly, I only want to help you birds find their wings, and have a shot at true love." He whispered as he walked away from her grasp. "…and besides… I think you felt your Ashikabi at the north, since you're headed there… Don't worry about those five, they would forget about this whole incident tomorrow." He quietly said as he walked out the alleyway with Akitsu.

Approaching the light brown beauty he patted her head "Let's go home. I take it you want to describe my awesomeness on the way there." He smiled. Akitsu blushed at she nodded. _'Too bad I didn't get the red hair beauty… Man, is she hot…' _He added as an afterthought. They were about to walk out when he heard Matsu shout.

'…_What? He's gonna leave me just like this? Just when I reacted to him stronger than the one in my visions? Hell no!' _"Hey you!" She shouted, gaining Sasuke's attention. "Don't you dare turn you're back on me, especially when you made me this way!" She then ran to him, her body crashing to his chest, surprising him. Looking up, she glared at him. "Take responsibility, mister!" She said as her ips crashes into his, surprising him. Suddenly, wings sprouted in a display of light shows, claiming her to be Sasuke's Sekirei.

After her wings faded, Sasuke gently pulled back. Face unreadable, making Matsu worry.

"Did… did I do something wrong, Ashikabi- sama?" She said as she got nervous.

"Yes… yes, you did…" He whispered making Matsu heart come crashing down.

"I- I see… I'll just-" She was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his body, surprising her.

"What you did wrong… is not letting me profess my love for you as an Ashikabi! You should've waited for my comeback, geez!" He then cupped her chin. "May you be the fresh air in my life, comfort me with your relaxing shade, and I will provide the world." He whispered as he kissed her once again, with the light show and all.

The kiss lasted a few second before they parted. Panting as they drew breath. Sasuke smirked, Feeling the intensity of Matsu's affection, and relief. "So how was it, pine- chan?"

Matsu playfully smiled. "It was corny, Sasu- tan! Bad line right there!"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Whaaaat? Impossible! I find that perfect, right Akitsu- chan?" He asked looking desperately at Akitsu who only shook her head, and gives a thumbs down.

"Noooo! My perfect image, ruined!" Sasuke cried out in the heavens, depressed.

Matsu laughed and Akitsu gave a quiet chuckle. "Ne, Akitsu- tan, tell me all about, Sasu- tan and his bad exploits!" Matsu said as she walked besides Akitsu. Sasuke took a moment to smile in contentment and thought of something before going back to his playful style. "Oi, oi! Don't forget me, my pretties!" He ran right behind them.

"Pretties? Lame!"

"Whaaaat? I have you know…"

'_I hope they continue to grow as birds, flying to places I could not…'_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! ok going into details with this chapter**

**Matsu name means Pine Tree, thus the reference 'pine- chan'**

**Ok, I think having more than 3 Sekirei suits Sasuke, however, ther won't be another Sekirei for the next two chapter, it would be all about planning, movement, and training, and the possible reveal of Sasuke's past**

**Why I say possible? It's because It might not show next chapter. He is trying to not let see him as a Shinobi who stained his hands in blood. So he'll make excuses until he gets _. which will force him to reveal his past. Yup, not giving you the list of his sekirei, Surprises, surpries :D**

**Anyway, just a candy for y'all, I've included Sekirei's that dont have much appearances :D**

**Ok, that's all for now! Read and Review please, I love looking at all the review you guys give :3**


	3. Chapter 3 ver2

**A/N: Hiya! Well, it's been a few days after the chapter , I know. But we'll I'm trying to get to at least chapter 5 before the week ends. Details about will be at the authors notes below. So just enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any copyrighted material lol.**

* * *

MBI was in a state of confusion. Why? It's because of several reasons, all of them were focused on mainly 3 individuals.

Namely Sekirei# 02 Matsu, Sekirei# 07 Akitsu, they have been winged. While it is not a big problem that they we're winged by someone since it is part of the mating ritual, it is an issue that they cannot be tracked by Satellites via their tracking chips for unexplainable reasons, it can still be fixed by constantly surveying the whole city of Shinto Teito and eventually they will pop out. No, what is most problematic that raises the concern of everyone operating at the MBI, especially the director, Minaka Hiroto, is the Ashikabi of the two Sekirei.

He cannot be identified.

Normally, when someone activates the Sekirei's wings, his or her DNA structure will be sent via a signal coming from the Sekirei's core function, transmitting it to the computer database of the company. It is then matched to the corresponding individual's profile that has winged the Sekirei. However, this unique Ashikabi that has winged Matsu and Akitsu, couldn't be found _anywhere_. Even when they searched the genetic structure globally, they couldn't get a hold of his identity.

It's as if he was a ghost.

This has troubled Minaka, as he was not prepared for such a situation. He couldn't contact this strange individual and get him under control, what's more is that the 5 sekireis from the disciplinary force that was sent to capture Sekirei #02 Matsu has different explanations of what happened that night, their story were so different that it was non- sensical. This implies that the Ashikabi of both sekireis has a special device that can brain wash memories? Or a special incantation perhaps? Regardless, if this Ashikabi was able to turn a 5 versus 1 battle in to his favor, how much damage would this situation cause for him and his plans in the long run?

"Takami- kun! Order all available authorities, be it Sekirei or enforcers to search the city for Sekirei #02 and 07, along with their Ashikabi, I want him found and brought here ASAP! " The man shouted, as he sat down and began sweeping the system for the unknown Ashikabi's profile. He will not tolerate anyone who mocks his plans for the Sekireis. If this Ashikabi poses too much of a threat, he would have no choice but to send Sekirei #04 Karasuba for the hunt.

* * *

(Time Skip: 1 week) (Uchiha Residence)

If Matsu were to describe her Ashikabi, she would say that he is an enigma.

It's been a little over the week since she had been winged by him, and frankly, she was enjoying every moment of it. Sasuke treats them differently then what an Ashikabi would normally treat their Sekirei, seeing them as weapons, having a bit of fear regardless of their pledges to one another. Him, however, treats them as _lovers_, as if he sees them as an equal despite just having to just met them 1 week ago. He would take them shopping if they want to, take them out to dates, or simply relax at home, interact with them, flirting with them all day long. She have never met an Ashikabi like him, even when she observed everyone else from the satellites of the MBI.

Speaking of the MBI, she was surprised that no one even came here and introduce her Ashikabi to the Sekirei plan, let alone try to get him to go to the MBI building itself, seeing that he winged her, and the supposed to be broken Sekirei Akitsu. She refrained from explaining it to Sasuke, knowing that the director of the company itself would explain. But now, she was kind of a bit curious to why Sasuke wasn't contacted yet. She tried asking him if he got any phone calls lately, but he just shrugged. "Why would I get any phone calls? It's not like the person trying to call me knows my number…" He replied to her with a Cheshire grin. This piques Matsu's interest more. She then explained it to him in details about the Sekirei Plan and how are they affected since she figured they wouldn't get any call anytime soon.

So that night, she took the liberty to research him by hacking into the MBI database, and acquire the information she wanted using her brand new, top of the line, high speed laptop that Sasuke bought for her, which surprised her seeing that he got the money for that. Looking back at her date with him, she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke knows how to spoil a lady. Sometime he would take them both out, or just one of them. He treats her and Akitsu very equally, and loves them like a married couple would.

After an hour of scanning the whole database, she was flabbergasted of the lack of information she was able to get from Sasuke Uchiha. There was nothing that surfaces on the screen, which is impossible given that the MBI has all the data of a person.

Looking behind, where Sasuke's bed is located, she couldn't help but stare at the sleeping raven.

Suddenly she heard a smirk coming from him.

"Are you done staring at me, Pine- chan? You know it's impolite to stare… well, unless you're imagining me naked, I'm fine with that." Matsu blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke gestured her to come lie into the bed next to him. Matsu, looked back at the computer before sighing, closing the laptop, and resigned to go to bed. Researching him is no rush after all, she could do it some other time. "Hai, Sasu- tan, I supposed I am getting drowsy…" She yawned.

Climbing to bed to lie on his sturdy arms, they lie there in silence for several minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"So did you get the information you needed about me, Pine- chan?" He asked, looking at her. Matsu was surprised that he knew about her researching him. Well, she wasn't being too discrete about it, she supposed.

"Ehehe… was it that obvious?" Matsu said as she nervously chuckled.

"Of course! I could sense you when you're not in my loving arms at night… gets cold without you." Sasuke smirked as he sees his Sekirei burning up.

"A- ahem… speaking of which, how come I couldn't get ahold of any information pertaining to a Sasuke Uchiha that matches your face, Sasu- tan?" She asked seriously.

"Hmmm… well that's because…" He started, making Matsu stare at him in anticipation. "… It's a secret!" He finished, smiling teasingly.

Matsu face faulted. She lightly punched him in the chest. "Mou… so mean, Sasu- tan…" She pouted.

Sasuke chuckled at her reaction, then kissed her in the forehead. "I would rather have you get to know me slowly and enjoying every moment. But if you must know, I'm 20 years old, my birthday is on the 23rd of July, I love dango, tomatoes, and my sweet lovable Sekireis. I dislike people who hurt those precious to me, those who are ignorant about a girl's feeling, and maybe rotten tomatoes, they just looked icky, and taste so bad." He said as he shivered imagining it.

Matsu chuckled at her Ashikabi, considering his words. "I suppose that is acceptable… I guess I was too eager to know who Sasu- tan is that I fail to realize that I can learn more from experiencing." She mumbled. "I'm sorry about that Sasu- tan."

Sasuke simply stroke her long red hair as he smiled. "You don't have anything to apologize for Pine- chan, let's just take this slow and steady alright?" Matsu nodded. "Well, now that's out of the way, let's sleep. Good night, my sweet Pine- chan…" He said tenderly as he pecked her forehead gently.

"Hai, night Sasu- tan…" She replied as she slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling the whole time after that, contemplating on what he should do. During the past week while he was spending time with his sekireis, he noticed an alarming number of MBI agents lurking around the city. He suspected that Minaka has begun to make his move in acquiring his identity and finally put him in to a leash. He smirked at that thought. _'Me? Bowing to another? Hn, he must be stupider than I thought…'_

He was lucky he supposed, having them diverted away from pinpointing the location of his humble abode. He never gave his address to anyone, including he's so- called 'friends' in high school. By putting a genjutsu on the house that changes its appearance on each person's perception every time he got home, they won't be able to tell what the house exactly looked like, since it changes all the time they look. That same genjutsu he casted on both of his sekireis to protect them from the MBI agents.

But it's just a moment of time before they can get a vague coordinates of his house and finally caught wind of him… and he was not about to give out his appearance just like that. He sighed in irritation. _'I guess I have no choice but to move to 'that' place, spacious it may be, it is one location I wish would stay away from…'_

The house that Sasuke was one of the houses he personally built when he first came into this universe. It was a mean to earn money the fastest way he knows possible.

Yes, Sasuke has built a house for assassination missions. They would place a contract somewhere far from the place, preferably below a shrine or a small telephone box. Then once a month he would stroll the location of the scroll or letter and scheme the details of the mission at home. He was never caught of course, when people try to wait for him to come, they would only see a black shadow, then after a blink of the eye, and he is gone. He was famous in the underworld for having completed all assassinations flawlessly, leaving no trace behind.

He was dubbed as "Black Death".

He has built that place to store his weapons, and a training place to hone his skills. But it was all in the past, he grew tired and weary of the fact that it was _all too easy_. Nothing can get in his way of executing his target, not even the top of the line technology could stop him.

He looked at both of his girls sleeping in his arms, determined to protect them from getting found by the MBI and founding out about his past and occupation. He would rather keep their hands clean of any impurities. _'After all, how can a bird fly when they are weighed down because they are soaked in the blood of their enemies…' _he then glared at the ceiling. _'If I have to kill in their place… then I will, if they found out… I fear for the day they would…' _

'_But for now…'_ he looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. _'I suppose I could tell them about moving out tomorrow, maybe help them get stronger.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matsu woke up groggy as she notice her Ashikabi was missing at her side. All she saw was Akitsu quietly sleeping at the other end of the bed. Lazily walking down the stairs, she smelled something burning coming from the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Sasuke burning an envelope on the stove.

Sasuke looked at Matsu and chuckled at her bedhead appearance. "Good morning Pine- chan, I could see you trying make a trend here." He said as he pointed at his hair. Matsu realizing what he was trying to say, blushed in embarrassment and hurried to the bathroom to fix herself. After combing her hair, she returned back pouting at him.

"Mou… Stop teasing Sasu- tan! I might die in embarrassment! What are you doing anyway? Why are you burning an envelope for that matter?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "If you must know, I'm burning the bills of this house." He said simply, Matsu raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would you even do that?" She said surprised.

Sasuke grinned. "Well… we are moving out today!" He said cheeringly. Matsu's face faulted at this. "If you want to know the details, we can discuss it with Akitsu- chan after breakfast, ok?"

"I guess… " She replied not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Great, now breakfast will be ready shortly, you should wake up Akitsu- chan while I set the table, ne Pine- chan?" He as he started setting up the table and Matsu running up the stairs to wake up her fellow Sekirei.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke gathered both of his sekireis in the living room to explain his plan.

"Ok, as I said to Pine- chan earlier, we are moving out to a more secluded place today, reason why I'm doing this is that sooner or later the MBI will be able to pinpoint this location and be able to get wind of me being the Ashikabi of both of you." He said, looking at them seriously.

"Now that I think about it, it's been bothering me a lot lately why the MBI agents doesn't notice me and Akitsu-tan, even in broad daylight. I know I deactivated the tracker device that Minaka integrated, but they should be able to recognize us at least by our general appearance." Matsu looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "What did you do to them, Sasu- tan?"

"Ah… It's been bothering Akitsu too, Sasuke- sama…" Akitsu mumbled.

Sasuke rubbed his chin as he thought of how he would explain his abilities to his Sekireis, already crossing out the part he is an assassin from another dimension.

Collecting his thoughts he began to explain. "Well… I am a practitioner of a forgotten martial arts, I have studied several scrolls of techniques since I was child, one of which is how to create an illusion of us change into a different person when someone that is not included to the scope of the illusion look at us." He lied.

Both sekireis were surprised that their Ashikabi had something of that magnitude under his belt that it made them all the more curious of how strong Sasuke is.

"Ah… Then that lightning armor…" Akitsu mumbled making Matsu look at her in confusion.

"Lightning armor?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the techniques that I learned during my time of training. You see, this martial arts consist of being 'attune' to one element, and mine happens to be Lightning." He said as he created a small ball of lightning on his hand fascinating Matsu and Akitsu before dispersing it. "I can train you both to better defend yourself at the place we are going to, if you want." He said.

"You mean, there are more of you?" Matsu asked, interested at the information. Sasuke's eyes glazed for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"No… I'm the last practitioner of this art…" he quietly whispered, voice somber. Both sekireis gasped.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing that up, Sasu- tan… I didn't mean to…" Matsu apologized as she held his hand. "We're always here whenever you need us."

"Ah… we are your Sekirei, Sasuke- sama…" Akitsu added as she also held his hand, comforting him.

Sasuke gave a small smile to both of them. "Thank you… now and forever right?" Both of them nodded as they smile back at him.

"Now and forever…" they both said. Mushing feelings flying all over the room.

They were like that for a moment until Sasuke reluctantly let them go. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Well, as I was saying, I could teach you both, since I have the scrolls my master gave me at that place."

"So, where is it located?" Matsu asked. Sasuke the brought out the map of Shinto Teito.

"This where we are right now." He pointed at the east south east sector of the map. "This is where we are going to." He pointed at the very edge of the southern sector which is a forest.

"Isn't this at the outskirt of the city, Sasu- tan?" Matsu asked looking at him.

"Exactly. It is the perfect place for us to move in. They won't suspect our location because it's a forest. We can take our time training here without anyone seeing us, at the same time we can gather of wits, so we can have the element of surprise for when the second phase starts. We'll pass through the guards with the same technique I did to conceal you. So what do you say?" He stated.

Both Sekireis thought it over, while his plan will give them a huge advantage over the Sekirei plan, would it be worth rushing through a squadron of heavily armed guard that can take them down if found out? After a minute of mulling through, they finally nodded in agreement. "Alright, Sasu- tan, we trust you, we'll go pack our things right now if that's ok with you?"

"Thank you my sweet birds, we'll be moving out tomorrow at dawn." He said giving them a smile.

"A-ah… if it is the will of Sasuke- sama, then I will follow." Akitsu said blushing.

* * *

(Time skip) (Ouskirts of Shonto Teito, Entrance of Shinto forest)

Matsu have never felt so nervous in her life, well aside from Miya's hannya masks and Karasuba intimidating glare. It was so nerve wrecking when they were walking pass a squadron of MBI soldier that are armed to the teeth, that she almost squeaked when a soldier was heading right next to her.

Akitsu wasn't faring any better as she was clinging hard to Sasuke's arms as they passed by the tunnel leading into the city. While she could take down a group of people, she couldn't say the same about beating a whole army of it guarding the exits. She looked at Sasuke's face, noticing the lack of fear, rather a brave front he is showing while walking confidently through the tunnel as if he was just taking a leisurely stroll at the park.

Finally arriving at the entrance of the forest full of tall trees they released a deep breath they don't know they were holding.

"I'll never try that again…" Matsu said as she calmed herself down. Akitsu nodded in agreement as she shivered in fear.

Sasuke just laughed at his Sekireis. He was just so used to sneaking around in this dimension that he hardly find it thrilling, rather he just thought of how easy is to fool human and machines alike.

"Come on now, surely that whole ordeal is enough to intimidate you? Maybe I should do this more often… just to see your expression and clingy tendencies." He gave them a Cheshire grin while wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" Both of them shouted, making Sasuke laugh even more.

''Ok, ok! Jokes aside, we just have to follow me through here." He said as he points at the huge forest. Just as they were about to head into it, they held back.

"We'll travel there through a special means of transportation." He looked at Matsu. "Ne, Pine- chan, you think you can jump that high?" He said as he pointed at the tall trees.

Matsu shook her head. "Not possible, I may be a Sekirei but- woahh!" She was cut off as Sasuke carried her in a bridal position.

"Well then, I guess I have to carry my princess to her destination, eh?" He grinned as he looked at Matsu's blushing expression.

Akitsu pouted as she saw Matsu getting carried by her Ashikabi. She tugged the back of Sasuke's clothes, making him looked at her. "Ah… I want to be carried to, Sasuke- sama…" She mumbled, staring at him.

Sasuke chuckled at Akitsu's antics. She was getting clingy to him after she winged her, and it intensified when he winged Matsu as if she was jealous of the 1 on 1 time they were having. "I don't have any space to carry you with Akitsu- chan…" Akitsu glared at Matsu who was playfully sticking her tongue out. "… But I can make a very special dessert just for you." Akitsu's eyes twinkled at this. Any dessert that her Ashikabi makes is top notched in her opinion. And just made for her? She just hit the jackpot. She smirked at the now pouting Matsu. It was a fair trade after all.

Sasuke sweat dropped as he looked at the expression of his sekireis. He shook his head as he dispersed the thought. Girls will be girls. "Now hold on tight, Pine- chan, it's gonna be rough for a few minutes, and Akitsu- chan, follow me closely, ok?" He said getting a nod from Akitsu. Matsu was about to say something when Sasuke suddenly jumped onto the branch of the tree earning a scream from a surprised Matsu. "Come on! We got some ground to cover before noon." He said as he jumped tree to tree, a surprised Akitsu following in tow.

"How are you doing this?!" Matsu screamed as they traveled through the treetops. Sasuke only grinned slyly at her.

"It's one of the perks of training my inner energy." He said crypticly. Matsu was about to ask some more question but stayed silent after that, preferring to enjoy the ride and observing his Ashikabi. She noticed something important however.

His steps didn't create any noise.

She didn't noticed it earlier since she too busy thinking of surviving the patrols. But know that she had time to recollect her thoughts, she began to notice things that she believes makes Sasuke suspicious.

It was impossible not to make noise when traveling through a solid ground, let alone tree branches. Even with her enhancements as a Sekirei she only barely hear any vibration coming from each steps Sasuke makes, which is a feat in itself. But she might be just overthinking things due to the adrenaline rush earlier.

* * *

Finally arriving at their destination, they were in awe of how the house looked. Sasuke built the house modeling as close as possible to his Father's estate, having 5 rooms for sleeping, a living room, outside is where the training ground is located as well as an outdoor hot spring, and any essentials for the house making it feel a little… homely. Shaking his thoughts away, he set Matsu down and gestured a welcoming bow to them. "Welcome to my humble abode. I know it's kinda empty at the moment, but we can fill this up with stuff to make this house our own, eh?" He said cheeringly.

"Wow, Sasu- tan, I never thought you have a house like this! It looks like a mansion!" Matsu said staring in awe.

"What do you think Akitsu- chan?" He looked at Akitsu who was staring at him the entire time, fidgeting.

"Ah… It looks great Sasuke- sama, but…" Suddenly a growling sound sound was heard which apparently is coming from Akitsu, who was blushing wildly. "… I'm hungry."

Both of them looked at the brunette owlishly before they burst out laughing.

"Hai, hai, Akitsu- chan, let's head inside, and I'll cook up something, after all I did promise you that exclusive dessert." He said as they went into the estate.

* * *

(Time skip: Night time) (Master bedroom)

Both Akitsu and Matsu were at the hot spring, leaving Sasuke all alone at the bedroom. When he is sure that no one is looking, he began to look through assassination missions he acquired while on the way to the estate. It was just for removing the letters where they shouldn't be seen. He wasn't about to take up the kunai again, burning the letters for good, until he saw one particular contract. He stared at it for a few minutes before setting it aside and placing under a secret compartment of his desk.

He looked at the night sky, mesmerizing in its beauty before thinking about that contract once again.

'_I hope it doesn't comes to that… but if I have to, it will be done.'_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Like I said earlier, I'm trying to get it to at least Chapter 5 before the end of the week. That's because school starts on monday, and when that happens, the rate of update this story have will slow into a crawl. Just giving you a heads up on that.**

**On another note, please take note of the importance of the contract that Sasuke set aside, because it will determine his 5th sekirei. Ohhhh, mysterious, mysterious... :D**

**About Sasuke's abilities... It will be a different approach from the anime/ manga. Why? Because while Sasuke from the original world attained his skill set through Orochimaru, having to focus on offensive techniques The Sasuke of Road to Ninja is different because I assume that his skill set will be perfect for a hybrid support/offense role. Having the lack of info on him, I just make his skillset from the get go :P**

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the lack of grammar this chapter, might be because, I'm mind is kinda jumbled at the moment even though my ideas is flowing right.**

**EDIT:: Yeah, kinda fixed a couple of grammar errors on the way. I had a buncha trouble with the fanfiction site yesterday, so I had to delete and repost the chapter once or twice. Anyway, It's just a fix, will be fixing more soon after a quick brainstorming session :3**

**So! R&R everyone! I'm really motivated looking at all the positive review you've been giving me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Author's note at the bottom!**

**A/N Important below**

**He needs your help!**

**SOS**

**He Wants You!**

**Every persons that will help will get a Cookie!(Internet cookie :3)**

**Check below plzzzz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any copyrighted materials.**

It has been 3 days since they arrived at Sasuke's estate. They have adjusted to living there for the time being and had begun filling the house with furnitures and appliances from the nearby town, making the place their own. It has been quiet and peaceful in the past days, so Sasuke decided it was time to train them for the upcoming events, so he led them out to his training area after breakfast.

"Alright girls, time to start your training! Let's start by jogging around the house 50 times, I'll be running with you, so I expect no slacking off, ya hear me? Let's go!" He said to his Sekireis as the ever quiet Akitsu began her run. Sasuke was about to run too when he saw Matsu walking to the house. He gently grabbed from the shoulder, getting her attention. "And where are you going, lady?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

Matsu looked at him in confusion. "Uh, you do know I'm just a mind- type Sekirei right, Sasu- tan? I can't be really efficient in combat like Akitsu- chan despite having superhuman body build." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Pffft, you still following that silly stereotype? Tch, we'll show those prideful combat- types that you're not to be trifled with when I'm done with you!" He said proudly. Matsu was about to question him about that when he pushed her back to the training grounds. "Come on now, no slacking off, Akitsu- chan is waiting on you… see?" He pointed at the shaking shrub. True enough, Akitsu emerged from there, glaring at Matsu as she might take advantage of her Sasuke- sama. Sasuke began running to avoid starting a dispute between them. "Let's go! If you don't start running in 5 seconds, both of you will sleep alone tonight." He shouted at them, two blurs catched up to him soon after.

Surprisingly, they were well conditioned despite not trained at a young age. Of course, Matsu is falling behind after the 34th lap, followed by Akitsu on the 43rd, which is already a feat in itself when you jog around a huge estate. Sasuke wasn't surprised when they were panting hard after the 'light jog' he mentally chuckled. Only him, and Menma would consider this as a light run up to the 100th lap… well, they're not like that crazy Rock Lee after all.

"Alright, I'll teach Akitsu- chan first, since Pine- chan is still taking a breather." He said as he smirked at the pouting Matsu. "Now, now, it's your fault you not in top shape, Pine- chan!" He wagged his finger. Matsu was about to retort when Sasuke poked her head. "Ah, ah, none of that mind- type crap you're spewing, alright? You're stronger than you think. Now take a sit while I attend to Akitsu for a while, alright?"

"Mou… alright Sasu- tan, if you say so…" Matsu pouted as she when to sit at the elevated wooden floor near the door.

* * *

(With Akitsu)

"Before we start, can you make an ice mirror, Akitsu- chan? I want to test a theory out." Sasuke asked as move a little further from the estate, but not too far where Matsu can still see them in the clearing.

"Ah… hai, Sasuke- sama…" she nodded as she made one full size mirror floating in front of Sasuke.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke went near the mirror and started touching it. He wanted to test a theory about the bloodline of one of the clan he heard about around Mizu no kuni.

Akitsu became curious about what he is doing that she tried to do the same. But the moment she touched the mirror, she got sucked into it, surprising everyone present.

"Ohhh? Who's this chick behind the mirror? My, it looks like one of the most beautiful chick I've seen…" Sasuke teased making Akitsu stumbled back in embarrassment. Everyone was surprised yet again when she went out at the other side of the mirror. Sasuke mind went into overdrive as he thought of how he can optimize her training given a very useful ability she has.

'_I know I've heard about a clan creating mirrors and using them as a mean to travel fast… but that's long gone because of the blood wars happening in that area… but to see it in action…' _Sasuke thought in awe. _'She can use these mirrors as her main attack and defense mechanism, and if she could make more of these, make it durable and up her speed… she'd be unstoppable…' _He inspected the mirror a little bit more before getting into a stance.

Both looked in interest as they see him building power onto his fist. "Hup!" He grunted as he punched the ice with his chakra- enhanced fist, making a little dent in the mirror before getting back into its pristine form again.

Sasuke looked at bewildered Akitsu. "Ne, make as many of these mirrors as you can, please Akitsu- chan." He smiled at her while scratching the back of his head. She nodded as she made 10 mirrors around them. "Alright, trying going in the mirrors again, this time try going to the other mirrors, ok Akitsu- chan?"

"Ah… Hai, Sasuke- sama…" She said as she went into the mirror and started walking to the next one, until she reached back to her starting position.

"Now try throwing one of your icicles from there." He instructed as Akitsu complied, and shoots one icicles towards one of the trees.

'_As I suspected, I can trace some chakra being used here, is it perhaps because of my method winging her that has led to her unconsciously gathering some elemental chakra attuned to that of the clan of Mizu no Kuni?'_ He shook his head. _'No, impossible, as a Sekirei, she is an ice- type one so it should be natural for her to make those… but I can't help but get a feeling that some of my chakra is being used here…'_

"Ok, that's good enough, Akitsu- chan, please get out from the mirror, I have one more thing to try." He said as got into a stance similar to earlier. When Akitsu was out and gained a little distance from him, he punched one of the mirror, shattering it. _'As I suspected, the more she makes of those mirrors, the weaker the durability of those get.'_

"Thank you Akitsu- chan, now I got something for you get started on, or do you already have a discipline?" Akitsu shakes her head. "Great! This will suit you perfectly." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "This is one of the scrolls that my master gave me, it contains a martial arts form that you can use called _Nagareru hanabira-fū no kamisama_ (God of the flowing petals style). This style relies on speed, elegance, flexibility, and precision, flowing into a soft rhythm, like the ever beautiful Sakura petals floating to the ground."

He gave her the scroll containing the katas. "Practice the forms till Kata 5, as the rest of it needs at least a certain amount of mastery of those 5, ok?"

"Ah… Hai, Sasuke- sama, I'll master this form if it's the will of my Ashikabi." She said earning a poke in the forehead, coming from Sasuke.

"None of that, I only want your best Akitsu- chan, mastering this is not hard, I know you can do it." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Now, I leave you here for a while, I got to get Matsu started on her training, don't slack off ok?" Akitsu blushed as she nodded quickly. Sasuke then went back to where Matsu is sitting.

* * *

(With Matsu)

"I take it you've calmed down already, Pine- chan?" Sasuke asked Matsu as she nodded. "Good, well, I got something for you that I'm sure you'll like." He smiled as he took a small box out from the table in the house near the door.

"Oh? What's this Sasu- tan? A stash of kinky underwear, perhaps? You know, if want me to be sweaty, we could do it while we are… experimenting…" She teased as she licked her lips sexily. Sasuke blushed, knowing what she is implying.

"Geez, Pine- chan, so naughty… we could experiment each other… thoroughly later on." He smirked as she saw the twinkle in her eyes when he that. "But for now, take the box and open it. It is time for training after all." He said as he gave the box to her as they walk to the clearing.

Opening it, Matsu saw a pair of clear contact lens, and a small ball in it. "Go ahead and wear them Pine- chan." Sasuke gestured.

Matsu complied, and put on the contact lens. She didn't see anything special about it, her eyesight was still the same as before. "And what's this supposed to do, Sasu- tan? There's nothing special about it." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, say 'Crow Activate'" He said as he smiled at her.

"Ok… Crow Activate." Matsu said reluctantly. Suddenly, a blue aura covered her as she felt surge of energy washed through her. She noticed her vision became blurry with her glasses on, so she took them off and found out she can see clearly without it now.

_Project Crow Activated._

_Data Acquisition… Complete_

_All Buffers Online_

_Activating Prediction Pattern Program… Complete_

_Select Target…_

"Wha- what is this?!" Matsu shouted in surprised as she looked at Sasuke. She saw several circles moving around him looking for something. "I feel like I'm stronger than before…"

"Well, try kicking with all your might, Pine- chan." He grinned.

"Err… ok?" Matsu then kicked at full power at the tree when suddenly, a mini mecha wing appeared on the back of her shin, blowing off like a rocket. The tree just exploded upon impact, and because of the sudden acceleration, Matsu got thrown off into another tree, when Sasuke caught her, laughing.

"Man! That was funny!" He said cheeringly as he put Matsu down. Matsu then pulled Sasuke's ears earning a yelp from him.

"Where did you get this?! I never heard of Project Crow before, this level of technology should be impossible to get, given how top notch this is." Matsu said, eyes twinkling as she looked at Sasuke with a look that said 'Explain, Now.'

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. Project Crow was designed by one of the target he was assigned to Assassinate, it was also his last contract before disappearing as an assassin altogether. Now that he thought about it closely, the contract to kill the target was given by a person of high status. The contract said to bring him the uncompleted project, but he kept it after hearing the last words of his target.

"_Keep it… keep it from the hands of that maniac, or it could be the death of humanity."_

And it is true, if he did give it to him, it could spell disaster, given his mindset.

The person he got a contract to was no other than the director of the MBI, Minaka Hiroto.

Clearing his head of that thought he looked at Matsu, face in a somber mood. "Well… It was entrusted to me by my… best friend, he was the head of the project and gave it to me for safekeeping before was assassinated…" He whispered. He couldn't say it, he couldn't say he was the one who killed him for the sake of money. It was just wrong.

Matsu gasped, believing in his words. "I'm sorry to hear that…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. '_Damn it!_' If anything, he hated lying to his girls. "But still! It's awesome!" She said, thinking of the possibilities while drooling.

"A- anyway, there is two more function you should know. Look at Akitsu- chan as she does her katas." He said cheeringly, a sweat drop appearing looking at Matsu's reaction.

Matsu nodded as she didn't want to bring up any more sensitive subject, and she is eager to test this device out. When she looked at Akitsu the circles continued to swirl around the body of Akitsu.

_Target acquired_

_Weakness acquisition program started… 1%_

Matsu waited for at least 45 seconds before it hits 100

_Acquisition completed, weakness found._

Circles started appearing on certain parts of Akitsu's body as she did her katas. Matsu was astonished of how useful this device is. Body enhancements and prediction ability, and the third ability involves the ball that was floating around her, she guessed.

"Lastly, try saying 'Crow, Weapon Assimilation: Sniper'" He lectured.

So she did. "Crow, Weapon Assimilation: Sniper" the ball suddenly glowed as it morphed.

_Assimilating… completed_

A sniper rifle appeared in place of the ball. She grabbed it and inspected the weapon.

_Shot limitation: 3_

_Distance Limitation: 2 miles_

'_Weapon assimilation… It is an overpowered device, which can turn the tide of a losing battle when used correctly.'_ She thought as he looked at Sasuke. _'Just who are you…'_

"Ok to deactivate it, just say the word."

When Matsu deactivated the device, her perception became blurry once again. She felt her body drained, and she was panting heavily. "Why do I feel so weak?" she asked. She almost fell, when Sasuke caught her.

"Well, my dear Pine- chan, Project Crow feeds off the user's energy. As it enhanced your body to amplify your abilities, it used your energy to fuel that action. Every movement, prediction, and bullet you shoot, it eats the energy proportionate to the amount of power you're trying to achieve, so I recommend using it when your physical condition is up to par, which we will be doing for the next few weeks." He grinned, making Matsu shiver.

"Also, regarding your prediction ability, it will take time to process the weakness of your opponent, especially if your opponent is an expert in combat. To remedy this, you have to train your perception and awareness. Also, your dodge rate, which is why I'm giving you this." He pulled another scroll on his other pocket. "This style is called Kashikoi saru no ō no ken (Fist of the wise monkey king). This style focus on dodging and parrying enemy movements, wearing him down, calculating which point to strike which is perfect for your second ability."

Matsu hugged Sasuke hard, surprising him. "I love you, Sasu- tan~! Best gift ever!" She said as she kissed him, wings sprouting out her back, displaying a light show. Sasuke stumbled back due to her sudden movement, getting to an awkward position where Matsu is sitting on top of him.

"I must commence the experiment, right here, right now!" She said, her face looking like a crazed fangirl. "I can't hold it anymore!"

Sasuke was sweating bullets as he saw her coming closer to his body. When suddenly, a mirror appeared between them, stopping Matsu's advance. An angry Akitsu emerged from the mirror, glaring at Matsu. Once out, she pushed Matsu out of the way and hugged Sasuke.

"Matsu- baka." Akitsu said as she hugged Sasuke tighter. "Mine."

Matsu looked appalled when she heard that. "No! You're in the way of our experiment, Kono ama (You Bitch!)!"

"No." She replied, still hugging Sasuke. "Mine."

"Why you…" Matsu said as she shook her fist.

Sasuke just sweat dropped at the scene. _'Man, this is gonna be a long day…'_

* * *

(Time Skip: night time)(Master Bedroom)

Sasuke was just preparing to go to bed when Matsu was standing nervously near him.

"Yes? Is there something in your mind, Pine- chan?" He asked looking at her. "Come sit with me." He patted the space beside him. Matsu shuffled close to him.

"W- well, since Sasu- tan always makes us happy, and letting us get to know Sasu- tan better… It's only fair that I tell you why I'm being chased…" She said nervously. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, gesturing to continue.

"Well, you remember what I told you about the Sekirei plan about the Jinkis, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well… I stole one of them." She said looking down, expecting Sasuke to shout at her for not telling him earlier. But she just received a pat in the head, confusing her.

"I'm glad you told me, Pine- chan. Well, time to go to sleep!" He said happily as he lay down on his bed. Sasuke looked at Matsu's confusion. "What?"

"You're not gonna ask me to give it to you? Or shout at me for not telling you earlier?"

"Why would I do that? It's in a safe place right?"

"W- well yes but…"

"Then no problem! Geez, Pine- chan, making a problem out of nothing." Sasuke said as he smiled at her, making her heart leap.

"M- mou… so mean… " Matsu pouted.

Akitsu then went in while barely any clothing on, yawning. This made Sasuke aroused, it was amplified when he saw Matsu stripping in front of him. "Well… I did promise to provide a _thorough _experimentation tonight did I?" He smiled.

Matsu pout turned to a sexy smile when she heard that. "Ohhh? I guess none of is sleeping tonight then."

Akitsu looked at them in confusion as Sasuke pulled her into bed. "Sa- sasuke- sama?!"

Sasuke just whispered to her ear. "You won't be sleeping anytime soon, my dear Akitsu- chan… especially when you almost gone commando tonight." He smirked.

Moans could be heard in the forest that night and the next morning if you looked closely at their bed, you'll notice two blood stains at their bedsheet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is quite a short chapter compared to the last one. But it just introduces some new mechanics to the game.**

**I can't do a lemon... not even if my life is on the line ._. I just suck at it.**

**Matsu's power is modeled from Alisa of Tekken, just put some added thingie-ma-gigs.**

**OK! Onto the why I called for your help. **

**Lately I have been indecisive on who will be the 3rd and 4th sekirei for Sasuke. It was originally fixed until I surfed the web for additional info on sekireis, when I got interested on some of them, and began to build each scenario of winging them. I find all scenarios good... **

**BUT! it will affect how Sasuke will wing the 5th one.**

**SO! I decided that YOU readers decide the situations of meeting the 3rd and 4th sekireis at the POLLS. I wont give the name of the sekirei being winged but I will give the situation.**

**Rest assured, there will be NO sekireis coming from Minato or the Ashikabi with huge powers. The exception of Akitsu, Matsu, and the 5th... possibly the 6th. Why? well..**

**(1) Akitsu is one of the characters that deserves a better Ashikabi than Hayato will ever be... Damn him and his shit. .**

**(2)I have a fetish for big boobs, and glasses... so mix them up to together... you get Matsu. 0_0 so yea... I have a glass fetish. **

**(3)Another fetish I have... You'll find out soon enough ._.**

**(4)Why possible? it's because it depends on how Sasuke will wing the 5th Sekirei, it will determine what path Sasuke will take... He may make an enemy out of the 6th instead, it really depends.**

**So this will be the map: **

**You decide situations) Affects how 5th sekirei will be winged) Will affect whether or not the 6th sekirei is wingable.**

**So yea, I'll give 3 days to look at how the poll goes, before writing the chapter.**

**R&R btw! I love all your positive reviews! Give me a sudden boost in writing the chapter :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Well, notes will be at the bottom, as usual. So, enjoy reading first before, I give the news... =.=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any Copyrighted materials**

* * *

"Gah, I hate running errands…" Sasuke sighed as he walked around the business district of Shinto Teito with a big luggage carrier with him containing heavy equipment for installing some modification in Matsu's workplace so she can monitor the situation in the city more closely.

"That Pine- chan… as if having one supercomputer wasn't enough! I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to sit on my lap while typing away on the keyboard?!" He then hugged himself and started doing some strange gestures.

"Ohhh… Pine- chan, why you put that pesky computer first before me?" He glared at the very detailed shopping list that Matsu gave him. "You! Trying to possess my precious Pine- chan! If you weren't important, I would just burn you and not care about what you are demanding me, list- chan." With a final 'hmp!' He shoved the list into his pocket at resumed was about to resume walking when he detected a presence coming from the rooftop of one of a building. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging and continued walking.

* * *

(?)

'_Did he see me?'_ The figure said hiding at the side of the roof top entrance. She was a Sekirei whose duty is to patrol the city and report any findings to Minaka. Strangely enough, Sasuke's genjutsu appearance caught that sekirei's attention while she was passing by the rooftops of the district. She got curious and decided to follow him for the past hour, until he suddenly stopped and tried to look at her location. Sighing, she was about to peek again, when suddenly she sensed someone on top of the entrance. Looking up, she saw Sasuke smiling at her.

"Hey there, young lady, I didn't know I have a secret admirer watching my every move, should I be flattered?" Sasuke smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. The sekirei jumped back in surprise.

'_Nani?! How did he get up here so fast!?' _She thought as she tensed her body. "Who are you?"

Sasuke scratched his head. "A passerby, I guess? Geez, You suck at concealing your presence."

"Tsk, if you won't tell me then…" she reached to grab her weapon, but then she noticed it was gone. Sasuke grinned as he showed her missing item.

"Looking for this?" He ask as he held her sheathed sword like a yakuza. The sekirei glared at him.

"My katana!" She rushed at him and tried to steal it back, when he suddenly appeared a bit far behind her. He unsheathed it to reveal a long, elegant katana. "Ooooh… Nicely forged, elegant in design, almost flawless."

"Give it back!" He dodged another attempt and did a practice swing with his right arm. "Feels light, good for quick strikes."

"Cha!" He dodged another kick as he sheathed the sword. "But can it withstand my own?" He questioned her as he disappeared in a pile of leaves, leaving a note behind.

The sekirei tried to sense him once again but to no avail. "Damn it! Who is he?" She punched the ground in frustration. She then noticed the note and picked it up.

_If you want your sword back Stalker- chan, meet at the east park alone 8 at night. Make sure no one is following you, or your weapon goes bye- bye, ne?_

_With love,_

_Handsome- sama 3_

Crushing the note in her hand she glared at the pile of leave where he stood.

* * *

(Time Skip: night) (East Park)

Sasuke was twirling the katana as he looked at the sky. _'Wew, what a beautiful night we are having… Good for letting loose a little.'_ He smirked when he felt her presence near him. "Finally, Stalker- chan, you know it's bad to keep a man waiting?" He then pause to think. "Or was it the other way around?"

"Give my katana back please." She said as she glared at him. Sasuke simply smiled at her. He threw a replica katana at her.

"If you want your katana back…" He took a wooden bokken and pointed at her. "Then show me you're worthy of wielding it. I'll acknowledge you to be destined for that sword if you managed to make me bleed in 30 minutes."

The sekirei stared at him for a moment, then readied her stance as she smirked at him. "I'll enjoy wiping that smile off your face."

"Hn. I'd like to see you try, Stalker- chan."

"Then Sekirei #055 Saki, accepts your challenge!" She rushed at him slashing horizontally. Sasuke parried it vertically with just one hand. "Impressive strength…" He pushed the sword away, giving a little distance from one another. "… But it lacks conviction!" He said as he went back to his stance.

As the sword clashes continued, Saki began to feel something from battling him. A sense of joy? She shook her head. '_No, it just might be the thrill of battling.' _She was cut off from her thoughts when Sasuke stabbed her torso after seeing an opening, making her gag. "Stop daydreaming in battle, for it is a sign of weakness."

"Tsk. Don't be cocky, old man, I'm just getting started." She smirked. Sasuke twitched in irritation. Seriously? Just because he's genjutsu made him have white hair doesn't mean he is one! He then looked at her, curious of what she is about to do.

"I am a Sekirei whose specialty is stealth…" She said as a black shadow engulfed her. "…so this is the end! _Kage __Hashiru! _(Shadow run)" She said as she blended to the shadow. Sasuke stood there in his spot and chuckled.

"Interesting power you have there, stalker- chan." He smirked at he raised his blade to block an incoming strike from behind. "But I can still see you."

Shocked she jumped back. "H- how?" Sasuke winked at her. "It's for me to know and for you to try and find out!" A tick mark appeared at her forehead.

"I don't need it anyway! _Mikadzuki Nami _(Crescent Wave)!" She swung her sword horizontally, sending a wide shockwave at him. As soon as it him, a feeling of dread got to Saki. _'Wh- why didn't he dodged?!'_

As the dust cleared, she anxiously looked for any sign of a body. She was confused when she saw nothing. Suddenly, she got hit at the back of her knee. Numbing her and making her dropped on her butt. Looking behind, she saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Not bad, you got me by surprise there… good amount of power too. However…" His phone rang. "It's been 30 minutes already."

Saki looked down the ground as tears threaten to fall down her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she was defeated by a human, and her sword was the price of her incompetence. The sword was no ordinary sword, it is a sword that is forged with Oricalum, a stone that can amplify a Sekirei's ability and attacks. It was a part of her for as long as she can remember.

Sasuke stared at her before sighing _'I swear I have gotten soft on women…'_ He then pulled her sword out from his sealing scroll and kneeled before her. He put the sword in hand.

"W- why are you giving this to me? I lost, didn't I? She said as she looked at him tears falling.

Sasuke wiped away her tears "A woman of your stature should never cry. It would ruin your saintly image." He said as he stroked her long red hair. "I love your hair, its suits you. Fierce, determined, feisty, yet soft, and fragile. Just like someone I know." He smiled softly as he held her hand.

Saki blushed at the contact as she never had contact with any human before, let alone held her hands. "R- really? You really mean that?" She said as her puffy eyes stared into Sasuke obsidian. Sasuke patted her head in reply.

"Yes, I meant every word I said." He smiled as he looked at her. Suddenly, his phone rang. Picking it up he saw it is Matsu calling.

"Hey, Pine- chan what's up?" He asked nervously as sweat appeared on his head.

"_Where are you?! Me and Akitsu- tan here have been waiting or our dinner for nearly 3 hours now! Now get your ass back here, or I will let Akitsu freeze your body to the bed so we can have some 'very thorough' experiment involving whips and some rubber bands…"_ Matsu said sweetly.

"U- uh… hai! I'll be there right away Pine- chan!" He said as he hang up. "Yea… Sorry Saki- chan, I have to go… I value my masculinity… hehe." He said as he started walking away. "See ya!"

Before he can leave the area, Saki called out to him. "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked back her.

"C- can you, uh, teach me how to use this sword?" She said as she looked at Sasuke with puppy eyes.

Sasuke expression softened as he gave her a bright smile. "Of course. Meet me here tomorrow, Same time." He then disappeared, leaving a pile of leaves behind.

* * *

(MBI HQ: Saki's Room)

Saki has just lied on her bed, directly passing through the doors of her room after giving her daily report to Minaka, leaving certain events that happened. Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, she thought about the events that transpired earlier.

'_I have never felt this way before… I've always thought that being in disciplinary group means to I've already discarded my feelings for the sake of peace… but why is it surfacing now? All my life I've always been alone, trusting only myself, hiding in a façade of lies, so why now?'_ She reached out her hand to the ceiling. "Sasuke…" She whispered, before blushing, thinking of what he said to her. _'Who are you to me?'_

* * *

(Time skip: 1 week, night) (MBI HQ: Minaka's office)

Minaka is a very calculative man. He would smile and act like a child when talking to someone, but deep inside he would look how you would move, how you react to his banter, and he can tell whether you are hiding something from him. That's what happened between him and Saki. At first, he just dismissed it as her slacking off, after all, we slack off from time to time right? However, her report that is lacking of details at a specific time, and the gradually change in attitude made him grew suspicious of her. She is supposed to be his 'eyes' where his camera cannot be reached. However, due to her personality change, she became more… timid, unlike her usual persona.

Minaka stood by his window overlooking the busy city of Shinto Teito. He had enough of this silly charade, he will get answers tonight. And so with a snap of his fingers, 3 Sekirei appeared before him, bowing like they would do to one of nobility.

"Tonight, I want you to apprehend Sekirei #055 and bring her to me, if she resist, you may use force." He said, his gaze never leaving the view of the city. "I expect you not to fail me."

"Hai, Minaka- sama" The 3 sekirei then disappeared from his sight to hunt for the specified sekirei.

Left to his thoughts, Minaka wondered to the state of the plan. _'81 percent of the sekireis have already been winged, given a few more days, I can now proceed to the second phase of the plan… As for the balance in power 4 individuals has the potential to be a threat in the future… and with a dangerous phantom Ashikabi lurking around the city…'_

His thoughts trailing off, not wanting to think of the bad scenarios coming through his head. He supposed he could get to bother Takami- kun for a while, relieves his stress from all the problems and paperwork that has been piling up.

* * *

(East Park)

Sasuke was glad at how Saki changed in the last few days. Her stubborn personality is still there, but he managed to get to smile a lot more, to feel a lot more feminine. He couldn't leave her alone that day, seeing at how devoid of life her eyes had been. But now, she could feel more, interact more, although it's only to him that she is outgoing, she was quite meek when he treated her to dinner the other day. They share a bond that he is not willing to part, almost like he is reacting to her.

Sasuke thought about it for a second. He couldn't identify the sekireis that are reacting to him by dreams or a strong connection to them like normal Ashikabi do. But he can sense how strong he is reacting to them, by looking at how they subtlety behave around him. In other words, he's doing it old school. Well, it doesn't matter, he had more experience on women in Konoha after all, so it wasn't all that hard.

"_Mikadzuki Nami!_" A shockwave came at him, missing by a fraction of an inch. A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead as he twitched.

"You caught me by surprise, damn it! I almost died there." Saki smirked at his reaction.

"Stop daydreaming in battle for it is a sign of weakness." She said, imitating Sasuke voice. "That's what you specifically said, so get over it old man."

"Bah! Don't' stuff my own words to my mouth." He said in annoyance. "I'll just -"

"Sekirei #055 Saki, come with us, Minaka is expecting you. Do not resist, or we will use force." Saki frowned as she heard that. She expected that to happen eventually. She did left some holes in her report that she was sure Minaka would pick it up sooner or later.

"Ho~? So you think you can just waltz in and take my cute student away? You have to go through me first!" He said as he stand in front of Saki, ready to fight.

Saki felt happy that Sasuke defended her, but this is her problem after all, she didn't need to involve an innocent civilian, albeit a great sword man. She never relied on anyone, giving off a façade of a strong willed girl but in fact, she is just starving for someone to care for her. "Ne, Sasuke." She whispered. "I'm glad I met you, It was fun learning from you… but this is where we part ways…" she said as she quickly turned her back on him so he couldn't see her in a horrible state.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance as she walked past him. He hate people who just throw away everything just to shoulder a burden by herself. He walked behind her, and patted her head. "So you're just gonna leave me? That's it? Everything we did together meant nothing to you?!"

Saki swatted his hand away. "Of course it meant something! But I can't let you get hurt! Not for me… for this is the burden I must carry." She looked down at the ground, tears dripping.

Sasuke offered his hand to her. "Then share those burden with me! Believe in me, and I will never leave you."

Saki looked at his hand, feeling nervous. "Really? You will never leave me alone? Will you let stay by your side forever?"

Sasuke smile at her. "Now and forever." Saki eyes began to well up as she took his hand. Sasuke pulled her into a kissed, marking her as his Sekirei. His genjutsu dispelled revealing his black silky hair.

The light show died down as their kiss ended. Saki was surprised at Sasuke's sudden change of appearance. If anything, her feeling boosted up looking at him without the jutsu. She was about talk when an attack forced them to part ways from each other's embrace.

"Enough! If Saki- san will not cooperate with us, then I will have to resort force." The leader sai as they got ready to fight.

Sasuke was about to retrieve his sword but was stopped by Saki.

"Let me be the one to fight Ashikabi- sama, I can't let my beloved fight these. You'll explain _everything _to me later, are we clear?" She said as she got into her stance. Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"Ok. Go get them, Saki- chan." Saki smirked and looked at the 3 sekireis. She always wanted to try her Norito. She put the sheathed sword in front of her with her two hands and began to chant her prayer.

"_This is the pledge of my katana, Slash through the burden that my Ashikabi carries!"_

Her katana glowed bright and large wings sprouted from her back as she unleashed her Norito.

"She unleashed Norito?!" Said one of the sekireis as they began to feel nervous.

"This is your last chance to retreat…" Saki looked at her glowing katana before glaring at them. "Or I will show no mercy!"

Pride wouldn't allow the 3 sekireis to escape, so they charged in without saying anything to her. Saki only smirked at them. "I guess it's your loss… _Kage Hashiru!_" She blended into the shadow leaving no trace. Looking arounf they couldn't find her anywhere, when they suddenly heard. "_Eien no mangetsu _(Everlasting Moon)!" Before they know it, their seal was taken out quickly by her, deactivating them.

Saki then emerged from the shadows as she wobbled back to Sasuke. "I… I did it Sasuke…." She whispered as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Sasuke panicked as he checked her pulse but was relieved when she just fainted. Carrying her vridal style, he looked at the moon.

'_Everlasting Moon huh? If I'm correct it serves as a higher level if not the highest level of her Kage Hashiru… but it she can interact in that form too, unlike in her shadow run… fearsome technique indeed…' _He thought as he looked at Saki's red hair _'I wonder how they will react when I tell them that I have been going here secretly for the last week just for her?'_ He shivered when he thought about it. He sighed as he began to trek home.

'_I'm so screwed…'_

* * *

**_A/N:_ Alright! Hiya, again! School started today, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before I get to update slowly, so I apologize for any bad stuff here... It took all night to finish this, and I have school in 4 hours... so yea...**

**Anyway! Poll results will posted next chapter, but Isolation won, so I wrote this. Yes, it is Saki for that situation.**

**I dunno Saki's color scheme so I assume her hair is red like Matsu and default color for her miko uniform. if you want to see her, I suggest to look at the wiki.**

**Next chapter will launch the Second phase, with a threat that forces Sasuke to confront him... anonymously of course :D**

**Saki personality... She would be meek, or timid when meeting new people, and Tsundere- like and outgoing when she is with Sasuke or her fellow sekireis.**

**Other notes can wait next chapter... My eyes are getting droopy, and school will gonna knock me out =.=**

**R&R btw! Keeps my mind off of boredom thinking about the next chapter and the one after :D reviews Motivates! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've managed to squeezed some time to write this chapter everyday, but haven't got the time to looked through it. So if anything is OOP I apologize. =.=**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Sekirei, or any Copyrighted materials.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"N- nani?! You're the Phantom Ashikabi I've been hearing about?" Saki stared in awe at her Ashikabi, who was sitting in a seiza position with a pained expression in face, beside him watching TV was Akitsu.

"So that's what I've been called huh? Interesting…" He said while trying adjust his sitting position, only for his legs to be freezed by Akitsu. "A- akitsu –chan, I'm hurting here… Can you let me go now? It's been 3 hours…"

Akitsu looked at him for a second before looking back at the TV. "No." Saki sweatdropped looking on her supposedly awesome Ashikabi being tortured by his Sekireis.

"A- anyway, Saki- chan, since you're my Sekirei now, I won't hold back in training you. I'll get you strong and elegant like my two sadistic- eeek!" A shard of ice suddenly flew near his manhood, stopping right before it. He noticed Akitsu was glaring at him. "U- uh _adorable_ Sekireis… aha… ahaha" He laughed nervously as he sweated nervously.

Saki stared at him, looking a bit incredulous. "Aren't you teaching me how to wield this katana? You're already tormenting me enough with those brutal sparring!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, due to the pain. "Yea… but I only corrected your stance and movements. You wasted too much energy, and you always leave a gap to your defense, and that's not even going all in the defensive!"

Saki twitched in annoyance. "Tsk, I doubt I'll learn anything productive from you."

"Well, I taught Akitsu- chan and Pine- chan how to fight…" He said as he struggled to get out of Akitsu's ice.

"Even Matsu? A mind- type Sekirei? Impossible!"

"Well… you can ask dear Akitsu- chan here…" He gestured to Akitsu.

Saki looked at Akitsu. "Is he telling the truth? Did he really taught you?" She asked.

"Ah… yes, Sasuke- sama taught us and improved our ability to fight." She replied. "Not only in the field… but also in bed…" She mumbled, blushing wildly.

Saki gave stared at her for a second before her brain processed what she just said. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke gulped in fear. "Y- yes..?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Kyaa!"Saki then proceed to beat up poor Sasuke, who was still in seiza position, screaming in horror, mind you.

Sasuke lied at the floor, beaten, his legs numbed from all the sitting. His head was by Saki's lap as she pouted with a "Hmp!" Akitsu decided to go to Matsu's room to see what's happening at the city, leaving them all alone.

After several minutes of silence, Saki stroked his hair. "Saki…" Sasuke started. "Do you like it here? Or do you prefer to be back at the MBI?"

Saki flicked his forehead as she chuckled. "Geez, Sasuke, You're such an idiot… I may not have known you for a long time like those two, but I could say right now, that I like being here, with my sisters… with you."

Sasuke smiled softly as he gently brought her into a kiss. "Don't worry about fitting in, you already have become someone worth protecting along with them."

"Sasuke…" The two stared at each other's eyes for a minute before they were interrupted by a cough, courtesy of Matsu. Saki blushed when she realized what position she is in.

"Geez, Pine- chan, can't we have a lovey- dovey moment here? I swear you are too- " He stopped when he saw Matsu's aura darkened. "Err… I love you Pine- chan?" He chuckled nervously.

Akitsu entered the scene, looking at the scene, she got confused. "Ah… Sasuke- sama being ecchi again?' Sasuke couldn't say anything without inciting the wrath of Matsu so he just settled with face palming.

Taking a deep breath, Matsu calmed her nerves. "While you were doing something… _inappropriate _without _me_, I managed to get a message from Minaka that were sent to all Ashikabis… well save for you, of course." Matsu then showed the message she acquired at her laptop.

Sasuke sat up from Saki's warm thighs, earning a sigh of discontent from her. Taking the laptop from Matsu, he viewed the message before giving it back to Matsu.

"Pine- chan, Akitsu- chan…" said sekireis looked at him. "You feel like working out at night? After all, I did promise Saki- chan here to see how awesome her senpais look like after all their hard work, ne?" Both smirked at him.

"Oh? I believe my reprogrammed Crow- chan needs some field testing after all. Just battling Akitsu- chan and you will be insufficient for data collection…" Matsu said with as she adjusted her Glasses as she grinned, thinking of the chance of testing out her weapon at her targets.

"Ah… if it's Sasuke- sama's will, I shall follow…" Akitsu said with a blank expression as usual.

Saki got curious and peeked at Matsu's laptop. Reading the message, she asked. "So… are you planning on winging her, Sasuke..?"

Sasuke sensed the doubt in her, knowing what she was trying to say, he replied. "Nah, It's not my place whether or not they will be winged by me… we only need to fend off the sekirei from any unworthy Ashikabi that wants to wing her forcibly, you know, like that Hayato guy that Matsu told me about. Pfft, man, that guy is a joke." He said cheeringly as he stood up. "Alright, we leave at dusk. Prepare necessary equipment for later use. I guess I could cook for the trip… We can think this as a field trip for little ol' Saki- chan here… Ow!" Sasuke rubbed his head caused by Saki's shaking fist.

"Don't treat me like a child! Geez, I swear… ". Sasuke chuckled.

"Ahaha… gomen, gomen, Saki- chan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(3 hours before Designated time of meet) (Shinto Teito East Park)

A figure was walking along the park, just passing by to feel the afternoon cool breeze when she spotted Sasuke, not in his genjutsu appearance sitting at the bench, staring at the ground. Normally, she would have just ignore him and be on her way to wherever she is going but curiosity began to get to her. Thinking it over she decided to speak to him.

"Ne, ne, why are you here all by yourself?" She asked as she approached him. Sasuke looked at her for a second before looking back the ground, smiling.

"I should ask you the same question, ojou- san, what a cutie like you coming here at this hour? And by yourself no less. It gets dangerous at night you know?" She chuckled as she sat down at the bench.

"I can handle myself just fine you know? I'm strong!" She said as she pumped her fist. "And I'm just looking for somewhere to eat, just so you know. How about you?" they became silent after. Not knowing what to say, she tried to speak again when Sasuke suddenly spoke in a somber tone, his smile never leaving.

"I'm just contemplating on my life so far ojou- san. A fresh air would do me good from the chaos at my home, after all." Sasuke contemplated on how his life is so far. It was one of those time where he needs to sort all of his depressing feelings out before it eats him from inside. Shaking out his thoughts, he looked at woman. "Ever thought of someone you treasure, rescuing you, or pulling you out of unspeakable evil?"

The woman looked at him, before laughing. "No way! If anything, It would be me saving that person!" She said as she puffed her chest out. "Why the sudden question?"

"Because I need someone to save me from myself…" He mumbled.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what you say? I didn't quite hear you." Sasuke suddenly stood up, and his expression went back to being cheerful.

"It's nothing ojou- sama, just a simple thought." He looked at his watch, realizing what time it is. "Well, I have to go now, thank you for your company Ojou- san." He bowed, before walking away from the park.

"You're welcome! I hope you fix whatever problems you have!" She shouted at him

"And I hope you find your Ashikabi, Ojou- san!" He shouted back as he waved, before disappearing at the corner.

The woman was shocked that he knows she was a sekirei. Then her heart suddenly beats faster than ever before. She began to have feelings that was never there before. Looking at the path he walked in she thought in a blush. _'Don't tell me, he is my Ashikabi?'_

She began to ran, hoping to catch up to him. She almost gave up finding her Ashikabi before, then suddenly finding him in a park, only to lose track of him again. With renewed vigor, she actively searched for her beloved one once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gomen, gomen hehe." Sasuke chuckled nervously as they travelled to the botanical garden of the city. "Someone caught my attention, so I didn't realize what time it is until I looked at my watch…"

All three girls were staring at him suspiciously. "Don't tell me this is another hidden meetings with some tramp that you and Saki- tan did. Tsk, sacrificing precious cooking time for some bitch!" Matsu said looking at him for answers.

"Of course not! She was just passing by and wanted just to chat, so me, being the gentleman, entertained her." Sasuke said proudly.

Saki scoffed at him. "Right… that caused us to be late for the-" They heard a huge explosion coming from the garden "…party, see Sasuke, see what you did?" She glared at him.

"Geez, I said I was sorry! Maybe I'll treat you all to dinner tonight after this?" Sasuke weakly offered. They thought about for a second before Akitsu replied. "Ah… Sushi, please." All of them looked at Sasuke for confirmation making him sweatdrop in awkwardness.

With a big sigh he agreed. "Alright! We'll go eat sushi after this ok?" All his sekirei grinned in content. Sasuke just shook his head in resignation. "Well, there goes my money…"

When they arrived at the entrance they saw two Sekireis going at each other. Matsu immediately recognized one of them. "Homura?" She turned to look at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasu- tan, can you leave this one to me?"

"Oh? You know him or something, Pine- chan?"

Matsu nodded in reply. "Yes. We have met before in passing, fought with him a couple of times. Sekirei #06 Homura, fire- type Sekirei, is neither a boy nor girl until his/her Ashikabi decides." She said as she scan the area around them. She detected other signatures further away from their locations. "There are several energies detected at the center of the garden, Sasu- tan."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. Akitsu, you and Saki- chan here, go ahead to that location and assist this 'Green Girl'. I'll stay back here to check for any more Ashikabis that are interested to this sekirei."

"Ah… Hai, Sasuke- sama."

"Err… will you be ok by yourself?" Saki asked in concern. Sasuke gently smiled at them and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Don't worry, I won't die from a mere hottie eh?" Sasuke smirked, looking at their glare.

"Mou… you better! I want the sushi after this!" Both Akitsu and Saki then proceeded to go to their destination, leaving Matsu.

"I'm heading down too, don't interfere with my data collection alright Sasu- tan?"

Sasuke chuckled in reply. "I wasn't planning on it, Pine- chan. You can easily beat her to the ground."

Matsu then left to assist her ex- teammate, _'time for a reunion, I suppose…'_

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

(With Homura)

Homura was having a hard time with his opponent. Why? Because she is too proficient in fighting close- combat. While his ability is nothing to scoff at, he usually preferred to fight at a fixed distance so he would be safe from his own flames, his control with it is inconsistent, at best.

Another swing of her cutlass, duck. He tried to jump back, but she catches up to him easily. Suddenly an unavoidable kick came from the right side, making him gag. His back slammed into a tree, then when he was to dodge a slash from her…

*CLANG*

He saw someone that felt familiar blocking the strike meant for him with her gauntlet.

"Geez, Homura- tan, you're having a hard time with these rookies?" Matsu smirked as she held her ground.

Homura was surprised to see Matsu. He did not expect to see his comrade, and in battle no less. "M- matsu?"He stuttered, in disbelief. Matsu looked back at him, smirking.

"In the flesh! As much as I want to chat with you, Homura- tan, I guess I have to deal with her first eh?" Homura looked at her in disbelief. Did he heard right? Matsu fighting a combat- type Sekirei?

"What are you talking about? You should let me handle this and stay back, Matsu." Homura said as he struggled to stand up. Matsu rolled her eyes.

"I guess we will find out then. Crow Activate!" She replied as her program came to life.

She then pushed the Sekirei back surprising her with her sudden boost of strength. "Sekirei #02 Matsu at your service!" She boldly declared while taking her glasses off.

"Sekirei #67 Seraph cutlass- type." She plainly said, not giving away any more info about herself. She charged at her, intent on finishing her quickly.

"Tsk, time to activate, Crow: Perception Mode!" Her iris then rotated very fast as all the energy that Crow distributed throughout her body transferred to her eyes.

Crow: Perception mode was a solution she came up with after seeing the huge wait time she has, when gathering Akitsu's weakness in a sparring match, a week before meeting Saki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flashback_

_Matsu was sweating profusely after dodging another barrage of icicles from Akitsu. It was their first sparring session after training by themselves after a week. They were going at it for a good 30 minutes before Sasuke decided to end the match._

"_Alright, that's enough for now, Pine- chan, weren't you able to detect any openings in Akitsu- chan's attack? You haven't made any moves to counter her, all you doing is dodging." Matsu sighed as she scratched her head in confusion._

"_Yea, I figured that the prediction ability that Crow has progresses faster depending on three factors: Opponent's level of mastery, my own proficiency at awareness and reaction time on moving objects, and Crow's energy distribution throughout my body." She said as she jotted down notes to improve her utility. "I know that while I can modify Crow- kun to enhance its analytical knowledge of their styles, it would take me a long time to be able to code them into its receptor, and I don't have that much time…" She continued to mumble. "… However, if I were to modify it to transfer all accessible energy from my body to my eyes for a short amount of time, I may put the ability to an "overdrive" state. Speeding the prediction ability up to at least 70% its normal speed but leaving me vulnerable in the process…" She smirked as she stood up from her spot. _

_Sasuke noticed Matsu's excitement. 'She seemed to have found a solution to her problem…' He thought. Not wanting to distract her from running into their her room and doing whatever she's was going to do, he called it a day and dismissed both of them, as he prepared himself to teach Saki._

_(Flashback ends)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Right now, Matsu's body has just have a higher conditioning than a Mind- type Sekirei which is due to her training and experience at the field. But it is still inferior to that of a Combat- type Sekirei. All she was doing so far was just dodging her opponent's strike, while Crow was in its "overdrive" state, collecting every known data to be used for its prediction pattern.

Homura, on the other hand, had a different thoughts running through his mind. Why is she here? Did she got winged by an Ashikabi? If so, where is he, and why did he send her to deal with the sekirei, when he should know that she can't fight. He was about to join her to battle, when he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Now, now, don't be hasty, Homura- san. Don't you think it's rude to interfere a Sekirei duel?" Sasuke grinned as he looked at the Matsu's battle.

Homura gave Sasuke a surprised look. _'How didn't I sense him?'_ He thought as he jumped back. "Who are you?"

Sasuke smirked as he points at Matsu. "I happened to be Pine- chan's Ashikabi."

Homura, realizing that Sasuke intentionally sent Matsu to her death, scowled at him. "If you are Matsu- san's Ashikabi, then you should know that she can't fight!" He then looked at Matsu's seemingly losing fight. "I don't know why Matsu bothered to even be winged by you. I'm going to help her, and then talk sense into her. You don't deserve her…" Homura glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke got a little pissed off when Homura said that. "It's not for you to decide who Matsu chose to be winged so shut your trap and stop sprouting bullshit." He then looked at Matsu's smirking expression before giving a mischievous smirk. "And besides, you're only going to be in the way of her data collecting."

Homura was confused when Sasuke said that and looked at the battle unfolding. What he saw, shocked him to the very core.

_Data Analysis complete, starting Prediction Pattern Program_

"Nice! Alright Crow: Stabilize." Matsu felt her body getting powered up again as she dodged incoming slashes from Seraph. With her enhanced perception, she saw a circle appear all over her opponent's body. Now that her body now distributes energy, she went on the offensive. Parrying Seraph's slashes by halting her attack pattern with her gauntlet. She gave off several counter- punches that was able to hit cleanly, allowing her to be in pain and showing more opening to her stance. When she finally saw a crucial strike chance located at Seraph's abdominals, using both of her palms, she hit it with as much force as she could get, making a mini mecha wing appear on her arms, and amplifying her attack. " _Shōdō o kyohi_ (Rejecting Impulse)!" Upon impact, Seraph was sent flying through 3 trees before skidding to the ground for a bit.

As the damaged Sekirei stood up and was about to engage again, a voice was heard over her communicator. _'We are unable to retrieve Green Girl, order is to retreat from the scene.'_ Gazing back at Matsu who was on her guard, she decided to retreat as well. With a large leap she tried to escape, narrowing dodging a Dynamic Entrance, courtesy of Matsu.

Matsu saw what she was about to get away, she held out her hand and ordered Crow. "Oh no you don't! Crow Weapon Assimilation: Sniper." Her gauntlet then transformed into a Sniper Rifle that she caught with outstretched hand. She evilly grinned as she looked at her scope. "Kukuku… You can't escape me, this bullet will knock you back down to earth!" She then pulled the trigger, causing an energy bullet to travel to the marked spot of Seraph, which is the exposed Sekirei crest. And within a blink of an eye, it impacted right on the spot, deactivating the Sekirei.

Matsu scanned her surrounding for anymore sudden movement. Making sure there is no more sign of life, she finally gave a relieved sigh, before looking at Sasuke and giving a happy peace sign.

Sasuke smirked at Homura's shocked reaction before walking towards her. "Don't underestimate my girl's ability, I wouldn't have let her battle if I don't have any faith in her abilities. I hope you think before you sprout any more non- sense, Homura- san."

When Sasuke approached Matsu, she glomped her Ashikabi and looked into his eyes. "So, how I do, Sasu- tan?"

Sasuke gave her a tender smile and gave her a peck to her lips. "You were awesome, Pine- chan." Then they saw a huge pillar of ice coming from where Akitsu and Saki are located. "Well, I think they're right about done, should we go to them, Pine- chan?" Matsu looked at Homura for a moment before, nodding at Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go, Sasu- tan!" She said cheerfully. Sasuke gave her a nod before jumping through the trees. Matsu was about to follow when Homura called out to her.

"M- matsu- san!"

Matsu stopped, her back facing Homura. Her face glaring at him. "Homura- san… we may be comrades before, so I understand why the need to underestimate me, but I will not tolerate you insulting my Ashikabi- sama, you don't know how great of a guy he is." She turned away from him. "So this is where we part." She said as she disappeared from his view, leaving Homura to his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(With Akitsu and Saki)

When Sasuke arrived at their location he didn't expect for a Sekirei to incase in a huge pillar of ice, akid hugging a man, and another Sekirei in a standstill with her girls.

"Bah, you've gone overboard again Akitsu- chan…" He said, scratching his head as he approached her making both parties stop any intention to fight. "I mean, look at this huge chunk of ice! Why wouldn't you settle for just a small one?"

Akitsu looked at Sasuke before jumping to his side and hugging him. "Ah… Sasuke- sama, did Akitsu do good?" Sasuke chuckled at her, pecking her lips as he did so. "I didn't see your fight, but if this pillar is any indication of how intense your battle is, then I'm proud that you and Saki won it."

Sasuke felt Saki tugged on his sleeve. He raised his eyebrow in surprise but then he realized they were with strangers. So he too, gave her a peck in the lips. "You know I'll spread the love, Saki- chan." He smirked.

"A- ano, thank you for saving us…" Said Minato as he bowed at them while carrying the slumbering Kusano.

Sasuke scratched his head in embarrassment. "No problem kid, I'm glad my sekireis was able to save you and your daughter from impeccable doom." He chuckled. "Speaking of which…" He pointed at Musubi. "Are you the rumored green girl?" He asked as he checked her body out, earning a painful pinch from Saki.

"Ara? I'm Sekirei #088 Musubi!" Sasuke scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, I guess the sekirei is somewhere else then... ouch!" He yelped in pain as he got bonked in the head, courtesy of Matsu.

"Baka, the Sekirei you are talking about is right there." She point at Kusano.

Minato looked a bit frightened by the fact they are also looking for Kusano, so he hugged her tightly. "Y- you can't take her, she's already winged…"

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a few seconds before his expression turned into disgust. "This… kid is a sekirei?" Earning a nod from Matsu. "Ugh… I'd rather not turn pedo here…" He turned his back from Minato.

"Don't worry, I won't take her from you, gaki. Treat them right ok?"

"H- hai!" Minato shouted.

"Well, I did promise we get to eat sushi tonight…" All his Sekirei's got excited hearing this.

"Let's go, let's go!" Saki said happily, her meekness long forgotten. Sasuke sighed and smiled as he followed their lead.

"Hey… just do blow all my money in one go ok?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Hiya again! alright, I lied about last chapter. Minaka will threaten Sasuke NEXT Chapter lol. I just thought I need this scene to be out of the way before getting the fourth Sekirei. Hayato will be involved in the next chapter as he will have a plan for something(Not telling XD).**

**This chapter also shows that Sasuke would break down eventually. why? kukukuku... It's a secret.**

**School is sucking so bad that I still have assignments to do as I typed this chapter lol. So forgive if there is any inconsistency with the character or story flow.**

**Anyhow! R&R Please! I get pumped up whenever I see some awesome review!**

**P.S: In the near future, I'm thinking of writing another fic with RTN Sasuke. Its a Fate/stay night crossover. With the pairings SasukexRider. So any suggestion is welcomed. But if there is none, then no Fate/stay fic then -.-**

**EDIT: Ok, Misinformed data about Homura, I deeply apologize for that lol, It was a stressing time for me -.- AnywayThanks for that point out! :D**


End file.
